Pequeños Problemas
by NatsuyMiyu
Summary: Parece que la jornada iria normal...pero cuando se trata de un experimento de Watari todo puede pasar xD ...


Miyu: Bueno aqui vamos con nuestro primer fics de Yami no Matsuei

Natsu: Esperamos que sea de su agrado

Comienzan los problemas... 

Era un hermoso dia en Meifu y en la oficina Shokan. Todo iba normal, Tatsumi revisaba los informes de sus compañeros, Hisoka bebia cafe mientras leia el periodico, Watari se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando arduamente...

Ya esta casi listo - por fin mi trabajo tendra frutos y hoy sera el gran dia ºoº hmmm tendre que buscar una forma de probarlo...- Watari contemplaba con una gran sonrisa un recipiente con un liquido verdoso de dudosa procedencia...

Mientras en otro lugar... Tsuzuki salia a toda velocidad de su departamento...

Denuevo llegare tarde T-T -miro al suelo mientras cerraba la puerta y recogio un volante que decia :

"SABADO INAGURACION DEL SALON DE COMIDA URIBA NO GOHAN NO TE PIERDAS LOS MAS DELICIOSOS PLATILLOS DE CHINA, ITALIA, ARABIA Y MUCHOS PAISES MAS ADEMAS DE LA SECCION ESPECIAL DE PASTELERIA"

ºOº PASTELES! - Tsuzuki comenzo a caminar por inercia a su lugar de trabajo mirando hipnotizado el mapa que habia en el volante, buscando el lugar exacto donde estaria la nueva pasteleria. No se dio cuenta que el paso estaba cerrado por que la calle estaba en reparaciones, siguio caminando hasta que...

AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa...! - Tsuzuki callo en un agujero por no ver las señalizaciones. Salio de el con una curita en la frente, disculpandose con los trabajadores y sacudiendo su ropa. Despues de un rato de caminar llego con una sonrisa a la oficina Shokan, paso directo a la cafeteria y cogio de las maquinas de proviciones un refresco y pastel de manzana. Hisoka observo a su compañero con detencion hasta que llego a su lado con la bandeja y se sento dispuesto a desayunar, en ese instante uno de los hermanos Goushoushin se acerco a ellos...

Ohayou chicos, Tasumi-san los esta esperando en su despacho, quiere que vayan lo antes posible!

Vamos Tsuzuki - Hisoka se levanto en direccion a la salida.

Pero o.o acabo de sentarme y no he comido nada... - Tsuzuki pasaba su mirada del pastel a Hisoka sin saber que hacer.

Nada de peros, es tu culpa por llegar siempre tarde, a ver si te sirve de leccion! - el joven shinigami le devolvio una mirada inclemente- Ahora vamos!

Pero ó.ò ...

La mirada asesina de Hisoka puedo mas que el hambre que tenia, asi que Tsuzuki siguio a su compañero con lagrimas en los ojos.

No te preocupes Tsuzuki que estas cosas no se perderan - se despidio Goushoushin mientras se acomodaba en la mesa y comia del pastel del shinigami.

;o; mi pastel...

Hisoka salio de la cafeteria jalando a la forma chibi de Tsuzuki por los pasillos que aun sufria por su desayuno, llegaron al despacho de Tatsumi, el secretario dejo de lado su trabajo para recibirles...

Hisoka, Tsuzuki los hice venir aqui porque estoy preocupado por Watari, lleva mas de una semana encerrado en su laboratorio y yo tengo mucho trabajo aqui como para ir a ver que sucede - Tatsumi se acomodo los anteojos, la verdad era que temia ir al laboratorio de Watari por seguridad propia...

Debe estar "trabajando" en alguna de sus extrañas creaciones, no deberias preocuparte Tatsumi san - contesto Hisoka adivinando las intenciones de Tatsumi.

Si te deja mas tranquilo iremos a ver que le pasa - Tsuzuki salio en direccion al laboratorio llevando a un Hisoka no muy feliz a su lado.  
Pese a que Watari era amigo de ellos, era bien conocida la fama de sus "creativos" experimentos que atemorizaban a mas de uno en Meifu. Despues de un rato conversando por los pasillos llegaron ante la puerta del laboratorio. Tsuzuki llamo sin recibir respuesta, asi que entro con sigilo seguido por su compañero...

Listo! Ahhhhh suspiro No puedo esperar mas ºOº solo este ingrediente y... - Watari termino de mezclar la formula justo en el instante en que Hisoka y Tsuzuki entraban en su lugar de trabajo...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm!

Una enorme explocion se produjo y los tres shinigamis quedaron en el suelo cubiertos de pies a cabeza con la extraña mezcla. Cuando el humo se disipo Hisoka trato de levantarse del suelo algo aturdido quiso articular unas palabras pero no logro hacerlo ya que un grito de terror ahogo su voz.

Tatsumi escucho el alboroto desde su despacho y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo al laboratorio para ver que paso. Al llegar se abrio paso por entre todo el desastre, sintio un escalofrio al ver en el piso lo que parecia ser la ropa de Tsuzuki cubiertas de una sustancia viscoza...

Que es lo que paso aqui... - el secretario se arrodillo a examinar las ropas cuando de pronto sintio una mordida en la pierna, volteo rapidamente y se encontro con un bebe de rubios cabellos que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Lo levanto y lo cargo en brazos mirandolo algo confundido, continuo recorriendo el laboratorio ( o mas bien lo que quedaba de el...) Encontro a unos pasos parte de la ropa de Hisoka y un poco mas alla la de Watari, ambas manchadas con la sustancia verdosa.  
Wakaba llego tambien al laboratorio atraida tambien por el ruido de la explosion. Al entrar se sorprendio por el desastre y se acerco caminando con cuidado para no caer al secretario...

Tatsumi san que ha pasado aqui O.o

Lo mismo quisiera saber yo... - Tatsumi se bajaba del cuello al bebe que jugueteaba con su cabello y caminaba en direccion a la puerta.  
Desde atraz de un meson comenzo un duo de llantos, Wakaba se acerco a ver que habia y se sorprendio al encontrar a dos pequeños bebes envueltos en la camisa de Hisoka, los levanto y camino hacia Tatsumi...

Tres bebes en el laboratorio de Watari...hmmmm desde cuando le ha dado por hacer de niñero? ..

Tatsumi observo a los pequeños que estaban mas tranquilos que hace un momento en brazos de Wakaba y entendio todo lo que habia pasado...

Tres bebes...-los observo de cerca mirando sus ojos- cada uno tiene las caracteristicas fisicas, en cuanto a color de cabellos y ojos de Watari, Tsuzuki e Hisoka...ademas este tiene tendensias asesinas y aquellos los encontraste peleando...no puede ser se han convertido en bebes o.o!

Fin del Primer Capitulo - 


End file.
